


Episode

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Thomas Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, depressive episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Thomas is just editing a video when the fog comes in...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders& Morality | Patton Sanders& Thomas Sanders, platonic!! - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! Sorry I havent been posting much.  
> I got this idea from Remus angst, but I love Patton angst and added that in there too.  
> Also, why does no one write things from the perspective of Character Thomas??? Like??? Why?????

_ Have you ever imagined killing…yourself? _ _   
_ Thomas made a disgusted face at the thought, shaking his head. Nope. Nuh uh. No thanks Remus. He clicked around on his laptop, going back to editing the newest video.

_ … Jump off the balcony. _

Thomas frowned again. He had thoughts like these, obviously. Remus was practically always active. But they usually came when he was feeling down and-

A wave of drowsiness came over him. Oh. Well, great.    
Thomas focused back on the computer screen, forcing his fingers to click around and edit things. Trim down a video. Cut the audio. Add a song. 

_ Kitchen knife _ .

Trim a video. Cut the audio. Add the song. Everything felt so long and hard. There was so much to do…how do you add a song again? What buttons do you press? How was this supposed to be cut?

_ River. Bathtub. Sink. _

No. He didn't like this. Thomas shook his head again. He could do this. He was strong and he could-

_ Die. _

…Something felt off. Well, obviously something was off. This depressive episode came out of nowhere. He checked the time, saved his work, and closed the computer. He could take a break, maybe drink some water and get a snack. He stood up and squeezed his eyes shut as his head started spinning, colors swirling through his vision like oil in water. 

_ Pass out. Hit your head on concrete. Fall from a skyscraper. _

Yeah, something wasn't right.

Thomas sat back down on the couch and waved his hand, summoning up Patton and Remus. The two appeared in their spots, each not looking very pleased to see each other.

But they both looked like shit. 

“Hey you two, care to explain why this whole…mood started happening?” Thomas asked, leaning back into the couch. 

Patton glanced over at Remus. Said side was wearing a black and green Beetlejuice-styled hoodie and booty shorts that were yellow and snake patterned. Most likely Deceit’s. Remus glanced over at Patton and shrugged a little, rubbing his eye tiredly. Patton bit his lip and glanced down, playing with the sleeves of his cat hoodie that he was wearing properly for once, a pair of cat sweatpants to match. 

“I dunno Thomas…Stuff just started getting darker and colder and… I guess I kiiiiinda, maaaaaybee lost control.” Patton chuckled guiltily, trying to smile away the fatigue in his eyes.

Remus moved to lay on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling. “I can't think of anything else… Just that stuff.” He muttered.

Thomas frowned a little. He moved over and beckoned for the other two to come sit next to him. Patton responded immediately and snuggled up next to his Host. Remus looked hesitant, slightly confused, but got up and sat next to Thomas, cautiously laying his head on Thomas’s shoulder. 

Thomas smiled, grabbing the remote to put on The Office before wrapping his arms around the two melancholy sides. Patton smiled up at him, moving his legs to wrap his arms around them.

“Thank you Thomas.” He whispered as the intro started playing. Remus nodded in agreement, the usually loud and obnoxious side now quiet and timid from the not-tv-related episode. 

“Of course you two.” Thomas smiled at both of them and pulled them closer as the show played, the bad thoughts and heavy fog slowly but surely dissipating. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again kiddos!!  
> So I know the world is in a weird place right now, but I just want to remind you all that no matter what you all are strong. You are brave and courageous. You may be scared, you may be lonely, you may feel hopeless. But there is always hope. You can do this. You can get through this. Push through all of these negative feelings and thoughts so you can say "hey, I made it!"  
> Keep going. You're worth it. I believe in you.  
> Love you, <3  
> Fox


End file.
